


Home for the Holidays

by Khellamendra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Shance Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khellamendra/pseuds/Khellamendra
Summary: After saving Earth from Sendak the holidays are right around the corner. With the end of the war looming, Lance wants to spend this last Christmas with the most important man in his life and his family before they have to leave again.





	1. Christmas is coming!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphire_eyes27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_eyes27/gifts).



> This is my gift for sapphire_eyes27 for the Shance Secret Santa on Tumblr. I had fun writing this bit of Shancemas fluff.

When the first snow of the season fell it was surreal. There had been planets they had visited with snow but none of them ever gave the same sense of familiarity as Earth. According to the reports, the weather had been abnormal during the years Earth was under occupation. Seasons had all but ceased to exist, replaced by too little or too much sun. Face pressed against the large window, watching those little flakes come down, it felt like their little planet was healing. Lance felt the weight of a hand on his shoulder as he pointed out the window excitedly. He preferred the feeling of it around his waist but Shiro was rarely that affectionate in public, especially when in a public hallway on the garrison. Which was unfortunately almost all the time considering this was their base of operations for the foreseeable future. Even so this was nice and the falling dots were more than enough to placate him. “Do you think it’ll stick? I hope it does that’ll be so awesome! It never gets anywhere close enough to do this back home.Oh man Nadia and Sylvio are going to super excited!” Shiro had a sneaking suspicion that they weren’t the only ones. As soon as enough of it was on the ground he knew Lance would find some excuse to drag him away from work to experience it. 

Others around them were stopping now to look out the windows on either side of the hall that connected the two buildings together. Lance wasn’t the only one now that looked excited. It seemed the snow wasn’t only bringing with it the cold but a much needed morale boost. “It looks like it might decide to stick around. We can check again later, after the meeting.” Shiro said, subtly trying to remind Lance of what they had been doing before the interruption. It wasn’t until a hand left his shoulder and he felt Shiro move away that Lance managed to tear himself away from the window. 

“Fine but this is way more interesting than having to go to another meeting.” They both knew he would rather be thinking of having fun then being reminded of the looming threat. There was still a lot of preparation before they could leave. As eager as Lance was to see it finished, he was glad it wouldn’t be until after the new year. The one positive was that he didn’t have to wear those ugly orange uniforms anymore. In his opinion, he looked much better in the new one presented to him and the other members of the team. Blue always was his color and he noticed the way Shiro looked at him when he wore it. Falling into step beside the older man, Lance talked excitedly as he often did, gesturing animatedly until they reached their destination. Putting a hand on Shiro’s to stop him Lance suddenly got a little more nervous. “Before I forget, my family wants to do this whole big thing for the holidays like they did before all this.” 

“Well that does makes sense. Everyone is together right now and Veronica will be going with us this time too. I’m sure they want to spend as much time with both of you as they can.” Keith had Kolivan and his mother this time around. Neither of them had been familiar with the holiday, at least until Lance and Hunk went into a very long and passionate explanation. Now Keith was trying his hardest to convince them he did not want anything and to not give him anything. No one believed that was going to happen. Krolia had missed so much of her son’s life and Kolivan believed in repaying where possible. Shiro knew for a fact that the new leader of Voltron was agonizing over what to give the both of them as well as everyone else. Realizing Lance was talking again he forced himself to focus.

“-but somehow nothing important caught on fire so I guess it’s okay? Anyway that’s not important. What I wanted to say was that I told my mom I was bringing you. That’s okay right? She’s wanted to get to actually meet you, meet you since I told her we were together. Pretty sure she doesn’t quite believe it. I mean what do I have to do? Record us together?” Lance scoffed. 

“Lance!” Startled by the outburst, blue eyes met a very red face. 

“Quiznack Kashi I meant like hugging or cuddling not that you pervert!” He shot back, making Shiro even more flustered at the mistake. The door sliding open startled the both of them though Keith looked less than amused.

“Are you two going to come in so we can start the meeting or do you want to continue your very loud conversation?” He asked, looking between the now equally red faces. Clearing his throat, Shiro walked briskly into the room as Lance trailed sheepishly behind him. This was going to be a long meeting and it wasn’t until it was over and they had to part that he realized he never got an answer from Shiro. 

By the time Shiro was able to get away for the day, Lance was asleep on the couch. Picking the jacket off the back of the couch, he smoothed it out before hanging it back up. Lance technically had his own quarters but he never used them. Instead he spent every night with Shiro as they had on the castle. Carefully he picked up the sleeping form and carried him to their bed. He hated that he had to work so much when all he wanted to do was make up for lost time. The hardest part was when Lance would start talking excitedly about a happy memory only to trail off when he realized that had been the clone. The pained look that would cross a sweet face made Shiro’s heart hurt. Seeing that turn into hesitation as Lance tried to work out which memory was real and which wasn’t, just made Shiro resolve to end this war as soon as possible. Then they could work on making new memories. 

Hanging pants up as well, he put his own uniform next to Lance’s. It never failed to make him smile when he saw the pair side by side. A silly reminder but after everything that had happened, after losing his first love, it was much needed. New domestic memories to help him cope and heal from the old. Lance might have been a loud presence in his life and maybe people thought he wasn’t that bright but his kitten was incredibly intuitive when it came to emotions and people. As soon as he slipped under the covers Lance was right there cuddling up to him. Petting hair, the soft little exhale of air from Lance brought a smile to a scarred face. He had the biggest heart and the brightest smile of anyone and Shiro felt like the luckiest man in the universe.

Laying there, he remembered what Lance had mentioned before. Lance’s parents wanted to meet him. Not Captain Shirogane of the IGF-Atlas but just regular Takashi. The man dating their youngest son. When was the last time he had done something like this. Looking at a sleeping face in the low light, he felt another smile forming. It had been a while but for the first time in a long time, he felt excitement.


	2. Calm before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is kind of short compared to the first part. My bad.

“I’m not entirely sure how I feel about this whole trading system.” Lance said, crouched down and looking at the various goods laid out on the blanket. 

“It’ll be awhile before Earth has a strong economical structure again. Trading and bartering is a very old form of commerce but a solid one.” Shiro offered, looking over Lance’s shoulder. Said paladin grumbled as he pointed at a rather large cooking pot.

“What do you think I can trade for that? My mom could use a new one and I know how much she loves looking for a million people.” The woman selling it and Shiro both looked thoughtful, her eyes scanning the both of them. “I’ll give it to you for your friend’s autograph.” 

“What? But I’m a paladin, of Voltron. You know the giant robot that saved Earth? Why him?” She shrugged, unphased by the outburst. 

“The Atlas is bigger.” Staring at her with open shock, he stood and quickly turned on Shiro when he heard the snort that managed to escape from behind a hand. Hands on his hips, he glared at Shiro who cleared his throat. “She has a point.”

“Oh shut up and give the woman what she wants.”

By the time they were done Lance was in a better mood. His status as a paladin hadn’t entirely gone unnoticed and they had gotten some good gifts out of it. Stepping out into the frigid air, Lance paused to watch some kids playing in the snow. Shiro bumped into a shoulder gently, matching Lance’s wistful smile with his own. “Come on. We need to get this stuff back to our room before the next meeting.” The paladin’s smile shifted slightly into a more resigned look as Lance nodded. “Hey, I bet your niece and nephew are going to want to play outside all day with their favorite uncle when we visit them for Christmas.” Shiro said, trying to lighten the mood again. 

“Yeah they’re definitely going to wear me out- wait. So you are going to be there?” Lance asked, blue eyes full of hope. Pressing their foreheads together Shiro gave him another smile. 

“Of course I am.” 

The rest of the month was a blur of meetings, wrapping and planning. They didn’t have near as much time together as either of them would have liked but that was the reality of war. In the end they agreed that at least getting to wake up together was good enough for the time being. Shiro worked extra hard to make sure as much as possible was taken care of without him having to actually be around. The smaller the chance of being pulled away the better and he wanted this to be perfect. Maybe that was why he was still stuck in front of the mirror, agonizing over what to wear. Should he wear his uniform? That probably felt too formal, he wasn’t going as the captain this time, he was just supposed to be Takashi but he couldn’t remember the last time he had done that. His clothing options were limited thanks to the new arm. Now he was worrying over that, it just looked so unnatural and weird. What if they were afraid of it? Maybe he shouldn’t have said yes after all. 

The feeling of hands slipping around him as a warm body pressed against his back quieted the thoughts. He could feel Lance leaning up to press lips to exposed skin just below his neck. “They’re going to like you ya know. Don’t worry so much, they’re all excited to meet you. Just be yourself because that’s the man I fell in love with.” Lance smiled against a neck when he felt his boyfriend relax. “Come on, we don’t want to be late!” Shiro turned and caught Lance before he could get away, pulling him into another embrace. They stayed like that for a moment before he finally let Lance go. “Alright just help me pick out something to wear first.” 

Even with Lance’s help he still felt weird, picking at the sleeveless turtleneck. Lance of course had picked it out, commenting on how it showed off Shiro’s physique. Shiro was afraid it was too inappropriate but Lance assured him he looked very handsome. Not that it mattered, the door opened as soon as they stepped in front of it and he was being dragged inside by a short bubbly woman. The way she was gushing over him as Lance tried to introduce them pushed any worries out of his head. He also noticed the way Lance’s youngest sister looked at him and the jealous look she gave her brother. The openly smug look his kitten had while wrapped around his arm spoke volume. Just as the two started getting into it, Luis placed a strong hand on his shoulder. “Welcome to the craziness Shiro. We’re glad to have you here.” Looking around at the happy faces, Shiro looked down at Lance, face softening.

“I feel the same way.”


End file.
